wyrdysmmzfandomcom-20200216-history
House Audubon
One of the small to mediumsized houses in the Rouellian Society, it has a large private military force and funding nonetheless, as its grounds have long been falsely taken by other Houses, its military strength is one to be reckoned with, as it oft fiercely retaliates, as it has some of the finest Military personnel in the whole of Rouel. The Audubon Society, which apart from being a group of bird watchers, is also one of the best known research centre's in Rouel, and has been known for developing some of the best weaponry and armour, which often has been upscaled for use in Chevaliers. House Audubon's lands are known for their large forests, containing many forms of wildlife, and for the beautiful mountain's surrounding Chateau Audubon. Beginning Tensions Occuring long before the Audubon family grew to its current strength, the Altreyre-Audubon family split apart in two, because of the false accusal of one of the Audubon's, who was said to have killed his sister, carrying the Altreyre name, this was a plot by one of the other families to split them apart, and in the ensuing chaos take control of their lands, which they ultimately after fierce infighting and losses did. Still having a sizable military force at their command, the Audubon's slowly retook their taken lands, and forged alliances with the surrounding families, which they knew could backstab them easily, but not against this family, the Voltaire's, hated by most if not anyone, they completely destroyed the House Voltaire, not through military might, but being dicks and making sure they couldn't export products, this ruined the House, which got divided by the others, their lands,technology, and even the family itself, was divided. Here, the Audubon took over a large portion of the Voltaire's lands, being the one who took the initiative after what they had done to them. The coming storm Seeing the House prosper, they had gotten many enemies, but in turn gained many allies, and land. This was one of the reasons why so many united under their flag, because of the promise of technological advancement from the recently completed Audubon Society complex. With each family united under their banner, they grew stronger, and gained more assets, the family itself grew larger, and became a twisted evil self of what it once was. All the events leading up to the Audubon's instability occured in a timeframe of ten years, with 8 years before the young Eckard being born. It all began with 3 of the largest bordering families blocking their acces through their lands, making it difficult for them to get some most needed supplies. These supplies were both needed in construction, and their research, making it difficult for them to expand, which was what was planned, in time, many of the joined families broke away, as they too had issues with the blockade. Now, the family stood on the brink off its destruction again, and Eckard, who never felt himself as the right one to lead the family, broke away from the family, leading it to stability, once again. With Eckards litle brother now in line, the others calmed down, and the Audubon's slowly recovered, swearing revenge on the 3, which seemed to consist mostly of former Voltaire's. The dark future ahead of them Knowing the dangers they could face, the Audubon's restarted the Audubon Society, and slowly but surely, the members grew in numbers once more, with each of them bringing knowledge, money and protection to the other member nations. Following the developments on the border, the Audubon Society began focussing on anti-mecha technologies, and innovations to existing technologies, like the enlargement of certain weaponry and armour. Chevalier Development? Having researched many technologies used in Chevaliers, the Audubon Society has expressed interest to make a Chevalier prototype with one of the developers, and untill one of the developers accepts their proposal, they''ll continue researching the mech-weaponry and systems they've been developing for years.